There's No Creature Like Snow Creature
}} There's No Creature Like Snow Creature is the first episode of the first season of What's New, Scooby-Doo? Premise The amateur sleuths travel to a mountain resort for some skiing and to watch a snowboarding competition. They end up investigating rumors of a snow creature that is attacking the participants. When Velma catches a cold and Fred breaks his leg, it's up to Scooby, Shaggy and Daphne to solve the mystery. Synopsis When snowboarding athlete Chris Klug decides to take a last run down the slopes at a mountain resort, he is attacked by a snow creature. While he managed to escape the creature's grasp, he ran into a tree and was injured. Scooby and the gang arrive at the mountain resort where the Wilkinson Snowboarding Open is being held. There they learn that Chris Klug was recently injured under mysterious circumstances. They ask Chris himself, who told them about his encounter with the creature. Afterwards, they met Avalanche Anderson, who used to make snowboard movies and is one of Fred's childhood heroes. Later that night, they overheard Nancy Chang the news reporter, who's talking on the phone. She seems desperate for more ratings, but has a hard time on the phone because of bad reception. They next spotted a mysterious man, heading for an abandoned ski jump, and decided to follow him. They come face-to-face with the creature while investigating. Fred breaks his leg trying leading the monster away from his friend. Fortunately, the trail manager Theodore Shushman, found him, and brings him back to the lodge. While Fred is bedridden, the remaining gang members continue to investigate. They decided to check out Theodore's cabin, and learned that was was a ski champion, until he collided with a snowboarder. They found Avalanche in the snow, claiming that he was attacked by the creature, and broke his leg. With the creature's interest in professional snowboarders, Shaggy was entered into the contest as a decoy. In the meantime, Velma caught a cold. This left Daphne to go on her own to find clues in an abandoned ski jump, and found a strange device inside. Before she could figure out what it is, the creature attacks her again. After she escapes back to the lodge, Fred manages to come up with a plan to capture the creature using Shaggy and Scooby-Doo as live bait. A chase ensues that leads to the duo and the creature flying off the ski jump. The creature shattered to pieces at the bottom. Upon further examination, the creature was determined to been made completely of transparent lucite (including the moving parts). It was also being controlled by a mystery sneak from the top of the ski jump. Before the culprit managed to escape, an avalanche caused by Velma's sneeze brought him down to the gang. The culprit was revealed to be Avalanche Anderson. With his experience in the special effects world, Avalanche created the creature and controlled him using virtual reality technology. Avalanche wanted to regain his fame of being a pro snowboarder by getting rid of the competition. While observing other snowboarders, Shaggy is told by Chris that he is still officially part of the contest. Shaggy said that nothing would get him to participate. That's when Scooby (wearing the head of the Snow Creature) appears behind a snow pile. As Shaggy tries to escape, Scooby jumps onto his back and the duo tumble down a slope to the finish line. Even though Shaggy won the competition, the million dollar prize was no longer available. Scooby and Shaggy laughed it off with the latter saying, "Easy come, easy go!" Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Chris Klug * Gretchen Mueller * Nancy Chang * Bruce Wilkinson * Theodore Schussman Villains: * Snow Creature * Avalanche Anderson * Mystery sneak Other characters: * Nancy Chang's cameraman * Elle * Desk clerk * Doctor * Morty * Skier * Snowboarder Locations * Mountain resort ** Wilkinson Snowboarding Open ** Mystery Inc.'s room ** Lobby ** Kitchen * Ski jump gate ** Ski jump * Theodore Schussman's cabin * Ski lift * Ski lift control booth * Dead Man's Bluff * Sunset Beach * Europe * Hollywood Objects * NATLAS * White Out DVD box Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Bruce Wilkinson's helicopter Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). Opening credits * Producer: Chuck Sheetz * Line Producer: Margaret M. Dean * Associate Producer: Kathryn Page * Supervising Director: Scott Jeralds * Casey Kasem as Shaggy * Frank Welker as Fred & Scooby Doo * Written By: Jim Krieg * Directed By: Joe Sichta Closing credits * Producer: Ed Scharlach * Series Story Editors: George Doty IV, Jim Krieg, Ed Scharlach * Series Directors: Russell Calabrese, Tim Maltby, Tom Mazzocco, Swinton Scott, Joe Sichta * Music By: Gigi Meroni & Rich Dickerson * "What's New Scooby-Doo?" Theme ** Written By: Rich Dickerson & Gigi Meroni ** Performed By: Simple Plan *** Courtesy of Lava Records *** www.lavarecords.com * "It's A Rad Rad World" ** Written By: Gigi Meroni & Rich Dickerson ** Performed By: Sebastian Robertson * Casting & Voice Direction: Collette Sunderman * Starring the Voices Of: Mindy Cohn as Velma, Grey Delisle as Daphne, Tom Kenny as NATLAS, Kevin Michael Richardson as Bruce Wilkinson, Lauren Tom as Nancy Chang, Brian Unger as Avalanche Anderson, and Chris Klug as Himself * Based Upon Characters Created By Hanna-Barbera Productions * Main Title Design: Sandra Frame, James Fujii, Scott Jeralds, Chris Rutkowski, Chuck Sheetz * Main Title Animation: Lotto Animation * Creative Consultant: Iwao Takamoto * Storyboard: Jerry Eisenberg, Sebastian Montes, John Nevarrez * Animation Timing Directors: Mark Bykov, Herb Moore, Brenda Piluso * Character Design: Scott Awley, Scott Jeralds * BG Paint: Shahen Jordan, Tristin Roesch-Cole * Prop Design: Mark Bachand * BG Design: Edgar Carlos, Robert Harand, Bill Proctor * Assistant Production Managers: Vera Morales, AJ Vargas * Production Coordinators: Jessica Dalton, Judge Plummer * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Geno DuBois * Color Key: Linda Redondo * Mark-Up/Painters: Kim Bowen, Eric Nordberg, Bill Ohanesian * Animation Checking: Jan Browning, Susan Burke, Eleanor Dahlen, Chuck Gefre, Karl Jacobs, Chuck Martin, Kathleen O'Mara * Director of Post Production: Tim Iverson * Post Production Supervisor: Bonnie Buckner * Post Production Coordinator: Michael Miscio * Film Editor: Susan Edmunson * Director of Technical Operations: Bradford H. Keatts * Assistant Production Manager of Technical Operations: John Voralik * Supervising Online Editor: Bradford H. Keatts * Online editor: Tony Tedford * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Supervising Recording Engineer: Edwin O. Collins * Recording Machine Operator: Jeff O. Collins * Recording Facility: Warner Bros. Animation * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Ann Foley, Kerry Iverson, Mark Keefer * Sound Reading: Carol Iverson, Fred Salinas, Denise Whitfield * Post Production Sound Services: Glenwwod Editorial, Inc. * Re-Recording Studio: Glenwood Place Studios * Sound Effects Supervisor: Glen Oyabe * Re-Recording Mixers: Brad Brock, Timothy Garrity * Engineer: Kennie Takahashi * Animation Services: Dong Woo Animation Co., LTD. * Supervising Director: Tae-Ho Han * Animators: Hang-Bum Cho, Ki-Sung Lee * Animation Director: Hyoung-Gyu Park * Layout Artists: Chang-Han Kim, Du-Yu Kim * Model Checker: Kyoung-Suk Yu * Assitant Animation: Kyoung-Suk Heo, Seung-Woo Lee * Final Checker: Young-Ra Cho * Color Stylist: Mi-Hyun An * Background Director: Sang-Ro Yun * Paint: Hyun-Hee Kim, Ok-Ja Yu * Camera: Kwang-Ok Kim * Production Administrators: Tammy Davis, Michael Diaz, Marci Gray, Laura Marquez, Jacqueline Olsommer, Mary Parkinson, Amy E. Wagner * Casting Administrator: Liz Carroll * Production Accounting: Athena Christianakis, Luis Guzman, Rose Mesa, Maria Womack * Business and Legal Affairs: Debi Dean, Michael Lalla, Bonnie Negrete, Peter Steckelman * Production Supervision: Toshi Hiruma, Howard Schwartz * Development and Creative Supervision: Christopher Keenan, Linda Steiner * Production Management: Andy Lewis * Executive Producers: Joseph Barbera, Sander Schwartz * Special Thanks to Joe Ruby & Ken Spears * In Memory Of: Bob Onorato * Warner Bros. Animation * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized, duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * Dolby Surround * ©2002 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. * All Rights Reserved * Country of first publication United States of America * Warner Bros. is the author of this film/motion picture for the purposes of Article (15)2 of the Berne Convention and all national laws given effect thereto. * Warner Bros. Animation * www.warnerbros.com Continuity * Scooby laughing at one of Shaggy's jokes, but then saying he doesn't get it may be a reference to the recurring gag in A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. Notes/trivia * This is the first episode to be produced by Warner Bros. Animation (WBA) and to air on The WB's Kids' WB block. Before this, the last new episode of a Scooby-Doo series to be aired, was the A Pup Named Scooby-Doo episode , in 1991 on ABC. From 1976-1991, new episodes of the various spin-offs had been airing on ABC. The latter episode was also produced by Hanna-Barbera, which had been absorbed into WBA a few years before when Hanna-Barbera's parent company, Turner, had been bought out by WBA's parent company, TimeWarner. * Original actors Casey Kasem and Frank Welker are listed after the opening theme song. Due to this, however, any additional characters they play aren't credited. * This is the first episode of a Scooby-Doo series to feature Welker, Mindy Cohn and Grey DeLisle as the voices of Scooby-Doo, Velma and Daphne, respectively. ** Welker first voiced Scooby in the DTV. ** DeLisle first voiced Daphne in the DTV, and then briefly replaced by second Daphne, Heather North, in Legend of the Vampire and . * This episode introduces the gang's new outfits and slight redesigns (e.g. Velma's ruffled hair). Additionally, Daphne's green purse is first seen in this episode as well. * Welker, DeLisle, and Tom Kenny are uncredited for the roles of the doctor, Gretchen Mueller, Theodore Schussman, and the Snow Creature, respectively. * Shaggy later listens to "It's a Rad, Rad World" in * This is the second time after the Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (first series) episode I Left My Neck in San Francisco, that a member of the gang is unable to participate due to being sick. In addition, it's also the first time two members have been taken out during a case; this time one is injured. * NATLAS may be a play on "atlas". * This is the first episode where the monster is considered to be a fake upon meeting it, until the transparent nature of its body threw them off. * This episode is in memory of Bob Onorato. Miscellaneous * Disguises: * Traps: * Scooby Snacks bribe: * "Ruh-roh" count: * "Zoinks" count: * "Jeepers" count: * "Jinkies" count: Cultural references * The title plays off the Broadway song "There's No Business Like Show Business" from Annie Get Your Gun. * The scene where Fred is in a wheelchair, holding binoculars and a phone, telling Daphne to get out of there is a parody of a similar scene in the movie "Rear Window" starring James Stewart and directed by Alfred Hitchcock. Adaptations * In 2004, Scholastic published Snowman Snowdown in its Junior Chapter Book series. * In 2015, ABDO Publishing published Scooby-Doo in There's No Creature Like Snow Creature. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When Klug lands after his first flip, his entire face is missing. * The Mystery Machine is empty when it cuts Nancy off from asking her question to Mr. Wilkinson, and continues to be when Fred thinks he's watching a van that "looks" like the Mystery Machine on its own TV screen. * Elle only gets a couple of inches away from the right hand side of the screen and her snowboard and notepad already disappear making it look like they've been cut in half. * When Shaggy wonders who's been controlling the Snow Creature robot, the lower half of his jacket is brown. * When Velma says about watching all those snowboarding movies got her thinking that Avalanche must have connections in Hollywood, her left foot is hovering over the chair the latter is tied to, instead of on the ground. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * When the Mystery Machine makes a perfect parking, its windows are shiny so it's impossible to see inside. The windows of the cars on either side of the van are also shiny as well. * Apparently an exception to the gang sharing a hotel room was made in this episode. Probably because they have separate bedrooms. Specifically, there's only one bedroom, another bed seems to be in the main room. * Daphne implies there was foul play in Theodore's accident, referring to his collider as a "so-called" snowboarder, when she read nothing else to support this. ** It seems she may have been reading how it was written, which makes it the newspaper implying foul play for some reason. * It must have been a prestigious competition if it still went ahead with no sponsors and the expected million dollar prize money having been removed. * In the end, no film crews or audience are visible at the competition. * The abrupt conclusion of Shaggy winning may be funnier, but not at all believable. * After Fred breaks his leg, Daphne is behind the bed looking out the window; but as Velma walks up next to Daphne, her shoe uncannily changes layers to be in front of the bed. In other languages Home media * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Volume 1 - Space Ape at the Cape VHS released by Warner Home Video on August 19, 2003. * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Volume 1 - Space Ape at the Cape DVD released by Warner Home Video on June 1, 2004. * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Complete 1st Season DVD set released by Warner Home Video on February 20, 2007. * Scooby-Doo! and the Snow Creatures DVD released by Warner Home Video on September 9, 2011. * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Holiday Chills and Thrills DVD set released by Warner Home Video on October 16, 2012. * Scooby-Doo! and the Snow Creatures DVD released by Warner Home Video on October 1, 2013. * Scooby-Doo! and Friends DVD released by Warner Home Video on April 1, 2014. Quotes References External links * Buy in HD from iTunes (US) * Buy in HD from iTunes (UK) }} }} Category:Series premieres Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 1 episodes